Roxxon Energy Corporation (Earth-616)
| Title = Roxxon Energy Corporation | Aliases = Roxxon Oil Company, Brand Company (scientist branch), Republic Oil and Natural Gas, Roxxon, Roxxon International Research | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = One Roxxon Plaza, Corporate Headquarters, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA; Roxxon Nucleonics, midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York; Roxxon Research Complex, Long Island, New York City, New York; Cybernetics Division Headquarters, New York City, New York; Metrobank, New York City, New York; Roxxon Research Facility, Rye, New York; Roxxon Industrial Research Complex, New Jersey; Roxxon Tower, Washington D.C.; Roxxon Branch Warehouse#23, Lynchburg, Virginia; Privately owned airfield, Dallas, Texas; Geothermal Exploration Facility, Isolation, New Mexico; Roxxon Energy Research Facility (Roxxon House), near Denver, Colorado; The Roxxon Monolith, San Francisco, corporate headquarters for Roxxon's Northwest Division; Roxxon Enclave, headquarters for Roxxon's West Coast Division, located south of Los Angeles; Blackguard research facility, Washington state (near Canadian border); Roxxon Research Facility, Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada; Floating biological research laboratory, off the northern English coast; Roxxon Research Facility, Belfast, Ireland; Roxxon International Research, Tokyo; | OrganizationLeaders = President: Minotaur (Dario Agger) Vice-Presidents: Mr. Randolph, Mr. Bromley , Brian Sagar Formerly : Kronas Corporation; Presidents: Hugh Jones , Calvin Halderman , John T Gamelin, Don Kaminski Vice-Presidents: Mr. Clarkson , Simon Krieger , Henry Mason Owners: Alexander Lukin, Hugh Jones | CurrentMembers = Executive: August D'Angelo, Douglas Bravner , Jonas Hale , Samuel Higgins, Carrington Pax , Huck Petrie , Benedict Pierce , Brian Sagar, Mike Tappan , Terence Gerard , Michael Brady,Fantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos Mr. Bromley, Arthur Dearborn Staff: Bill, Dr. Bob, Carson, Charlie, Chester, Chief Compton , Larry Curtiss , Davis, Delvecchio , Jim Dworman,Deathlok Vol. 2 #1 Gail, Gordon , Grist, Jake , Joe, Juan, Ms. Loring, Missy , Patrick Nestor,Civil War: Fallen Son Daily Bugle Special #1 Dr. Malachi Oz , Pearson, Riki , Cindy Shelton, Raymond Sikorski , Miss Simpkins , Jillan Woods , Chief Wyngard , Michael Thomas , Alvie WaltonGeneration X: Genogoths Super-operatives and hired agents: Cypress , Dogs of War (Afghan, Bulldog, Doberman, Greyhound, Labrador, Mastiff, Rottweiler, Shepherd, Wolfhound) , Manticore,Ghost Rider #27 Jason Quartermaster , S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids, Assault & Battery , Anton Aubuisson , Mycroft , Smokescream , Voice , Thomas Agar , Sunturion (Arthur Dearborn) | FormerMembers = Executive: Alexander Lukin, Clayton Burr, Brandon Chambers,Spider-Man/Punisher/Sabretooth: Designer Genes Mr. Clarkson, Ian Forbes, Calvin Halderman, Curtis Henshaw, Jerome "Jerry" K. Jaxon, Hugh Jones, John T. Gamelin, , Don Kaminski, Reuben Kincaid,Fantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos Simon Krieger, Linden Laswell , Jonathan Darque , Henry Mason Staff: Harlan Ryker, Jackson Arvad Super-operatives and hired agents: Serpent Squad (Sidewinder, Death Adder, Black Mamba, Anaconda), Saboteur, Delphine Courtney , Colin Ashworth Hume (Windshear), Sandy Vincent (Stratosfire) , Grasshopper (Doug Taggert), Grasshopper (Neil Shelton), Simon Maddicks, Coldblood-7, Fixer, Firebolt, Ghost, Flag-Smasher (mind-controlled), Grapplers, Dr. Jonas Harrow, Hellrazor, Ivory, Jennifer Walters (attorney), Col. Buzz Baxter (Mad Dog), Modular Man, Nth Man, Omega Flight, Orka, Overrider, Spymaster ,Squadron Supreme, Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez), Will o' the Wisp | Allies = Frost Giants, Malekith the Accursed | Enemies = Deathlok, Daredevil, Captain America, Secret Avengers, Stark Industries, Shadow Council, Scarlet Spider, Odinson, Deadpool, Sarah Silverman, Jason Aaron, Jason Latour, Rangers, Hulk, Zoe Walsh, Avengers | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Captain America #180 | Last = | HistoryText = The Roxxon Energy Corporation was one of the largest fuel conglomerates around the world. The Corporation generated billions of dollars in profits each year by refining and manufacturing products related to oil through its many holdings. Like any business enterprise, the goal of Roxxon was to increase their profits, and it was unclear if all its businesses were entirely legitimate. In fact, Roxxon had been involved in many activities morally questionable or illegal, but this fact was unknown to most consumers and the general public. Roxxon jumped to fame as something more than a business enterprise when its then chairman, Hugh Jones, was abducted by the second Serpent Squad. The Squad members were actually agents of the Serpent Crown, an object of great mystical power, built by the evil Set and uncovered when Roxxon used their machines to investigate the sunken city of Lemuria. Captain America, in his short career as the Nomad, rescued Jones and clashed with the Serpent Squadron, prompting the Crown to be lost. However, Jones was forced to wear the Crown during his captivity, creating a mental link between the Crown and Jones that would last for a lifetime. This mental nexus enabled Jones to trace the Crown, and he sent employees of Roxxon to recover it. Once found, Jones began wearing the Crown again, but it was invisible to anyone that wasn't aware of the Crown's existence. Jones used the powers granted to him by the Crown to enact a corporate conspiracy in an attempt to dominate the United States' government. During this plan, Jones made contact with President Nelson Rockefeller of Earth-712, which is also the home of the Squadron Supreme. President Rockefeller was also under the influence of a Serpent Crown, the Crown from Earth-712. When the Avengers attempted to stop Jones' plans, he transported them to Earth-712 , to be challenged and defeated by the Squadron Supreme, who were being manipulated by Jones and President Rockefeller. Instead, the Avengers stole Earth-712's Serpent Crown and freed the Squadon Supreme from its influence. The Avengers returned and defeated Jones and his crown-controlled minion Orka Although Earth-712 was saved, the Avengers inadvertently made Earth-616 more dangerous, now that two Serpent Crowns exist on the same Earth. The Avenger known as Vision dropped the Serpent Crown from Earth-712 in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, believing that nobody could find it there. But the mental link between Jones and the Crown allowed Jones to find it. He formed a new version of the Serpent Squadron, consisting of Roxxon employees who were genetically mutated, and sent them to retrieve the Crown. Despite opposition from Stingray and Thing, the new Serpent Squadron recovered the Crown. After the second Crown was delivered to Jones by the leader of this new Serpent Squadron, Sidewinder, Jones moved to Washington DC, where he used the power of two Crowns to control the minds of members of Congress. His plans were thwarted by Stingray, the Thing and the Scarlet Witch. Finally, the Thing managed to remove the Crown from the head of Jones. He went crazy because of their traumatic separation of the Crown, and even months after the Crown was destroyed, Jones remained in a mental hospital. John T. Gamelin, previously Roxxon's Vice President in Charge of Foreign Matters, replace Jones as chairman of Roxxon. Roxxon then pursued an expensive and elaborate project, the installation of Star Well I, a massive orbiting platform that would absorb sunlight and send the converted energy back to Earth. Star Well's designer was Doctor Arthur Dearborn, who submitted to a voluntary mutagenic treatment to transform him into Sunturion. Then, an accident occurred in Allantown, Iowa, killing over two-hundred people. Iron Man went to Iowa to investigate the accident and discovered a camouflaged radar installation. During his investigation, Iron Man and Sunturion briefly clashed, but then had to work together when the Star Well lost hold of its orbit and fell towards Earth. To stop the Star Well from crashing into a populated Florida area, Sunturion channeled himself into Iron Man's armor. With their combined powers, Iron Man and Sunturion were able to disintegrate the falling station, but Sunturion appeared to die, apparently sacrificing himself to destroy the Star Well. The remaining components of the Star Well continued to operate in orbit. Roxxon's illegal activities have not always remained hidden from the government. Raymond Royton of the Department of Justice appointed a special investigator on possible illegal activities within Roxxon, who in turn, hid any evidence of fraud within the company. Nevertheless, Roxxon was unable to prevent the opening of an inquest into its scientific branch, the Brand Corporation, whose illegal activities were brought to light by the actions of Spider-Man and Will o'Wisp. To prevent an investigation from exposing any possible link between Roxxon and the Brand Corporation, the president of Roxxon closed all Brand plants, including its main facility in Queens, New York. Roxxon has developed other illicit activities, such as stealing the comatose body of James Hudson, abducting several super-powered beings to analyze their powers, and joining a conglomerate of major companies to launch an attack on the Stark Company. Most recently Captain America uncovered a sinister plot involving Roxxon CEO Calvin Hardeman. Hardeman was indicted and replaced as CEO by Don Kaminski. Heroic Age : Secret Histories During the Dark Reign, Roxxon was mining on Mars. Their operations were halted by the discovery of an unknown civilization controlled by the Shadow Council. The Shadow Council's agents terminated Roxxon's staff, who were under the influence of a new Serpent Crown. The lost workers were simply erased from Roxxon's staff listing. The Serpent Crown was sent to Earth, tracked by both the Shadow Council and Steve Rogers' Secret Avengers. Eventually The Secret Avengers discovered the Crown to be in the possession of Mr. Bromley, Roxxon's Vice President. The Secret Avengers went to Dubaï and stole this new Crown from Bromley. Eventually, the new Serpent Crown was stolen from the Secret Avengers by Max Fury, a member of the Shadow Council, and a third Crown was found by Nova on Mars. While under the Crown's influence, Nova commanded the Shadow Council's agents to dig the surface for an unknown mean, using Roxxon's equipment. The Shadow Council sent four kamikaze pilots armed with atomic bombs to terminate the Serpent Crown's pawns and the Secret Avengers, but Ant-Man managed to make the bombs explode during the teleportation, destroying the Shadow Council's citadel on Earth and Roxxon's installation on Mars, but leaving the Avengers unharmed. Locations The main headquarters of the Roxxon Oil Company is in the Roxxon Plaza, in New York. Because of its multiple business interests and complex system of command, Roxxon Oil continues to be one of the main and most important corporations in the world. Most recently, the corporation headquarters of Roxxon is in Wilmington, Delaware. Employees Current Executives * August D'Angelo - Chairman of the Board * Douglas Bravner - Sunturion Project executive * Jonas Hale - Director of Research, and also former chief operations director of Republic Oil and Natural Gas. * Samuel Higgins - Facility Director, Denver * Carrington Pax - Executive in the West Coast division * Huck Petrie - Executive * Benedict Pierce - Director of Sea-Going Operations. * Brian Sagar - Vice President * Mike Tappan - Executive under Carrington Pax. * Terence Gerard * Michael Brady - Executive of the Roxxon Chemical DivisionFantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos * Mr. Bromley - Vice-President * Mr. Randolph - Vice-President in charge of anti-deity operations Staffs * Bill - Helicopter Pilot, Long Island * Dr. Bob - Administered chemical treatment to control the Flag-Smasher * Carson - security operative * Chester - Floating oil refinery worker * Chief Compton - Underground NYC facility supervisor * Larry Curtiss - security operative * Davis - Scientist, Assistant to Jonas Harrow * Delvecchio - Underground NYC facility * Jim Dworman -Fformer Cybertek programmer, in charge of Cybertek's shutdown.Deathlok Vol. 2 #1 * Gail - Secretary to Carrington Pax * Gordon - Underground NYC facility * Grist - Underground NYC facility security * Jake - security guard, Denver * Joe - floating oil refinery worker * Juan - executive asst. to Hale in San Francisco * Ms. Loring - scientist under Hale, Nuform project * Missy - agent * Patrick Nestor - company spokesmanCivil War: Fallen Son Daily Bugle Special #1 * Dr. Malachi Oz - scientist * Riki - boardroom chair, One Roxxon Plaza * Cindy Shelton - lead researcher * Raymond Sikorski - recruiter with Roxxon Blackridge * Miss Simpkins - secretary, Hydropolis * Jillan Woods - agent for Roxxon Blackridge * Chief Wyngard - underground NYC facility supervisor * Michael Thomas - sleeper agent working at Stark International * Alvie Walton - Snow Valley service stationGeneration X: Genogoths Active Former Former Executives * Alexander Lukin - owner * Clayton Burr - President of International Relations,Deathlok #1 supervised Cybertek * Brandon Chambers - executiveSpider-Man/Punisher/Sabretooth: Designer Genes (Sponsored his brother Phillip's DNA experiments, not realizing that their other brother Mitchell was the subject) * Mr. Clarkson - Vice President, Texas (Killed by Crossbones) * Ian Forbes - director, Belfast facility * Calvin Halderman - President * Curtis Henshaw - executive, R&D, Bolivian facility * Jerome "Jerry" K. Jaxon - Associate Vice President of Special Developments * Hugh Jones - Owner, President, & CEO * John T. Gamelin - director of Foreign Operations , later President * Don Kaminski - President * Reuben Kincaid - executive (Murdered by Michael Brady.Fantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos * Simon Krieger - Vice President, Republic Oil & Natural Gas * Linden Laswell - executive, the Latveria project * Jonathan Darque - project head, Temple Corners, VA * Henry Mason - Vice-President Staff * Cary Albertson - scientist, bio-chip project, Sault Ste. Marie f acility) * Babs Bendix - secretary * Blair - agent * Kenneth H. Bradley - covert operative, former Brand security * Phillip Chambers - scientist * Roberta "Bobbie" Haggert - scientist on Omega-32 project (assassinated by Scourge ) * Seth Hanks - child savant, unwilling employee. * Paul Hazlett - scientist * Dan Jermain - former security inspector * Kelly - underground NYC facility security * Kristy - assistant to Mr. Clarkson (murdered by Sin & Crossbones) * Lewis - underground NYC facility security * Alexander Lipton - scientist (Murdered) * Mischa and Yuri - biochemists * Moyer - agent * Duncan O'Neill - mole within MI-5: British Secret Agent 003 * Dr. Gerald Roth *Schroeder - underground NYC facility security * Jack Rollins - Sleeper agent for Nick FuryNick Fury vs S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 * Steve - security guard - Long Island Research ComplexIron Man: Steel Terror Super-operatives Active * Cypress - targeted Mikhail and Yuri but was opposed by Meggan and Shadowcat *Dogs of War - agents of Simon Krieger who assisted in the attempted defamation of Tony Stark. ** Afghan ** Bulldog ** Doberman ** Greyhound ** Labrador ** Mastiff ** Rottweiler ** Shepherd ** Wolfhound * Manticore - original worked under Brand Corp.Ghost Rider #27 * John Quartermaster (scientist, superhuman) - Worked for Rand-Meachum as a double agent for Roxxon. Knocked into own universal solvent by Luke Cage. * S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids Former * Serpent Squad ** Sidewinder * Saboteur (armored agent) - Acted as an agent of Republic Oil and Natural Gas in attempt to sabotage Stark Industries; Defeated by Iron Man. Killed by Grim Reaper * Delphine Courtney (assistant to Jerry Jaxon) *Colin Ashworth Hume (Windshear) (enhanced mutant, depowored after the M-Day) * Sandy Vincent (Stratosfire) (secretary; superhuman) - Empowered in a similar way to Sunturion; Acted as a hero to improve Roxxon’s public image; Killed by Sunturion who activated Roxxon’s Zed Control Unit within her armor. * Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) (armored security) * Grasshopper (Neil Shelton) (armored security) * Simon Maddicks (Killer Shrike) - bodyguard of Brand's Jersey branch leader, James Melvin. Hired agents Active * Assault & Battery * Anton Aubuisson * Mycroft * Smokescream * Voice * Thomas Agar * Arthur Dearborn (Sunturion) Former * Coldblood-7 * Fixer * Firebolt (Hired to destroy experiments at Project Pegasus) * Ghost was hired to sabotage Accutech Research and Development , which was bought by Tony Stark. * Flag-Smasher (mind-controlled operative) * The Grapplers made an attempt to ransack Project Pegasus. * Dr. Jonas Harrow (scientist, Rye Research Facility & underground NYC facility) (killed by The Hood) * Hellrazor * Ivory * Jennifer Walters (attorney) * Col. Buzz Baxter (Mad Dog) * Modular Man (Exploded in a fight with Spider-Man) * Nth Man was about to destroy what remained of the Project. He was also halted. * Omega Flight * Orka battled the Avengers in Jamaica, Queens. * Overrider (Depowered on M-Day) * Spymaster - hired by Roxxon to kill the Ghost but ended up being killed by Ghost. * Squadron Supreme * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) Transformation into a super-being gone wrong after being disturbed by Will o' the Wisp. * Will o' the Wisp - Had his molecules torn apart after Brand's experiment went haywire and put together by Spider-Man and Dr. Marla Madison. Still seeking revenge on Brand. Charlie (Roxxon) (Earth-616) Charlie was a Northwest refinery worker who was rescued by Iron Man. Clarkson (Earth-616) Vice-President Mr. Clarkson was murdered by Crossbones. Kristy (Earth-616) Mr. Clarkson's assistant, Kristy was murdered by Sin. Pearson (Earth-616) Pearson was on the Roxxon Queen of Egypt super-tanker when it was boarded by Batroc and Mister Hyde. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = *Roxxon Industries on Wikipedia }} References Category:Organizations Category:Companies Category:Criminal Organizations